


Cliché Exceptions

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, it's just a feel-good fic guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> And it just hits him. It’s Valentine’s Day and James is being romantic, despite the fact that they’re staying in a hotel during the season, and he’s leaving little notes and chocolates around his room for Niki to find. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocknrolljunkie989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrolljunkie989/gifts).



> gift for my valentine c:   
> please enjoy my amateur photography skills haha

Niki wakes in James’ hotel room, burrowed deep under the comforter, warm and cozy. The starchy sheets feel oddly nice against his bare skin, and he makes a soft noise in the back of his throat as he stretches his body, ignoring the pops of his joints. He lays there for a moment, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he tries to listen for the shower or any sign that James is there.

There isn’t, so he sits up with the help of his arms, his brow furrowed as he glances around the messy room. James isn’t on his side of the bed, so Niki pushes the blankets aside and slips from the bed, making his way across the worn rug to peek into his conjoining room. It’s as it was yesterday: clean and untouched.

Frowning a little deeper now, Niki moves away from the door and makes his way to the bathroom, knocking on it gently with the tips of his knuckles.

He waits for an answer, and there isn’t any.

“James,” he mutters under his breath, catching a yawn in his palm as he moves back to the bed. If James was out, he’d be back, and until then, Niki would sleep. It was just after eight, anyway, he could afford another hour.

Plopping back onto the bed, a soft hum resounded from Niki’s throat as he rubbed his face into the pillow that smelt like James. He couldn’t help but to smile, curling up under the covers—and a piece of paper came flying to his face.

“ _Was_ …” He plucked the piece from his face and held it up against the ceiling, narrowing his eyes as he began to read the note.

 

 

Niki frowns up at the ripped piece of paper for a second longer before tossing it off to the side, sitting up once more and scratching at his head of messy curls. What was so important that James wasn’t here to wake up with him? He rarely did when they weren’t at home.

He shifted suddenly, and stood, looking down at his place to find a little red heart-shaped chocolate amidst the sheets where he had been laying.

What on earth was this man doing?

—

He finds another note in the bathroom, beside the light switch, when he closes the door to take a shower.

 

 

And it just  _hits_  him. It’s Valentine’s Day and James is being romantic, despite the fact that they’re staying in a hotel during the season, and he’s leaving little notes and chocolates around his room for Niki to find. 

It’s sickeningly sweet, so very much like James.

He finds the matching chocolate on top of a neatly folded towel that’s waiting for him on the rack.

But then he finds another on the edge of the tub, and he unwraps it like the others before popping it into his mouth. He goes to turn the taps on and finds another note stuck there:

 

 

“Yes, you idiot,” Niki mutters fondly under his breath, taking the note and placing it on the counter before starting his shower.

—

When he comes out of the shower, the heavy curtains to the balcony are open and the sliding door is wide open as well. The wind is fluttering through the room like a cool breeze, and it makes Niki shiver. He notices that his clothes have been laid out on the messy bed, too, and wonders if James is back.

He decides to try, “James?”

“Balcony,” comes the reply, and Niki licks his lips as he moves to dress.

When he’s finished, he makes his way to the balcony and pushes the flowing curtain aside, seeing the beautiful city of Barcelona and the sea. It’s alive and well, and James is sitting at the little concrete table that’s been painted white. The Brit smiles wide upon seeing Niki, absolutely glowing in the sunlight, and beckons him closer quietly.

There’s a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a yogurt parfait on the table in front of him, and Niki feels a bit of guilt. He doesn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day, so he hadn’t thought of getting the Brit anything.

James has gone so far for him already, and it’s only nine.

“This is you taking me to breakfast?” He asks softly, placing another chocolate on his tongue.

James shakes his head with a little smile, his blue eyes so soft that Niki can’t meet them with his own.

“Have some,” he offers James a chocolate, and when the Brit refuses, “Please.”

He finally takes one, and Niki feels a little better. James tells him to eat his yogurt, and it’s heavenly, the perfect combination of crunch and smooth creamy yogurt and ripe berries.

He also makes James have some, and somehow ends up feeding them both, until the tip of the spoon is scraping the bottom of the plastic container and he’s giving James the last of it. He kisses away the little bit left behind on his bottom lip, resting his hand over James’ chest and feeling how fast his heart is beating.

They’re swept away in the kiss; so much that Niki ends up halfway into James’ lap, fingers threaded through blond hair and cherishing every slide of James’ tongue against his own. He tastes like chocolate and berries.

“Thank you,” he whispers sweetly against James’ mouth, kissing at the corners gently, “I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything, I tried to share, but I still feel like an asshole and you’re—” James kisses him a bit more forcibly, hard and all raw emotions.

“I don’t expect anything from you in return, Niki,” James whispers, their eyes closed and breathing gently together, “I’m showing you how much I love you, and I feel like nothing’s every enough. I love you so much and I never say it and I know today seems like a cliché time to admit it, but I don’t know how else to show you…”

Blue eyes finally meet and Niki kisses James’ trembling lips, slow and sweet, until they’re still and he finally mutters, “I love you, too, James…”

The tension leaves the Brit like melting wax, and he feels a goofy little smile against his lips. Niki can’t hold back his own, and soon they’re grinning like idiots at each other.

“Still hungry, darling?”

Niki nods and James takes him out of the room to roam the streets of Barcelona together.


End file.
